<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>maybe we deserved better by cashewnuts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28121178">maybe we deserved better</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cashewnuts/pseuds/cashewnuts'>cashewnuts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Coffee Shops, Fluff and Angst, JaeYong - Freeform, M/M, Theme Park Designer Jaehyun, Theme Parks, a brief reference to taylor swift's tolerate it, johndoil will make a brief appearance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:01:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28121178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cashewnuts/pseuds/cashewnuts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"When you were out building worlds, where was I?" </p><p>It was too late when Taeyong realized.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>maybe we deserved better</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The cool breeze of mid-February afternoon greets Taeyong as he steps out of the university's accommodation. It had been too late when he realized he should've worn an extra layer of clothing underneath his coat—because it seems like spring isn't coming just yet—but he decided to just brave the freezing weather of Seoul despite his fingertips' desperate call for help. Besides, there's something else that matters more than his slightly shivering body right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He quietly trudges his way towards the café just a street from where he's staying. He notices there aren't many students loitering around, considering the academic year had concluded just two days ago, and most people in his university had gone back to their own homes. It had been such an overwhelming year for college students, so it wasn't a surprise why everyone was so eager to return back home. Taeyong had originally planned to do the same yesterday, but he was held back by something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or someone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sigh leaves his lips as soon as he sees the familiar figure seated by the café's window, creating a faint swirl of cold air that quickly evaporates into the air. The figure was facing sideways so it wasn't easy to take notice of him nearing the entrance of the small quiet shop. However, when the sound of chimes resonate inside the café as soon as he pushes the door open, the person that had been the cause of his stress for the past 24 hours turns his gaze towards him and stands on his feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His breath hitches and he suddenly felt small. The café was almost empty save for three or four (he couldn't bring himself to count anymore, knowing that a pair of eyes were piercing right through him at that very moment) other customers seated at the opposite side from where he was standing. The café was lit with yellow lights hanging low from the ceiling. Some chairs and tables have been rearranged too. The smell of brewed coffee and freshly baked croissants were wafting into the air, a scent he grew accustomed to, from spending most of his free time (or when he decided to cut class, which he was guilty of until now) at the café over the years. He notices the walls that had been filled with Valentine's day decorations are all laid bare again, waiting for another special occasion to arrive. Which reminds him, Valentine's day is a rather significant day for the person he's meeting today. His stomach turns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tension, although invisible to others, is growing thick and cloudy between him and the person he intended to see, and it doesn't take a genius to figure out the slight change of air inside the café. Taeyong cleared his throat as he walked towards the table with both hands inside the pockets of his coat, either he's protecting them from the cold or he's hiding his nervousness, it was unclear.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong offered a small smile as soon as he stepped right in front of the man, "Hi."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hi."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unsure of what to do next, he says, "How long have you been waiting here?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A lopsided smile, "About five minutes before you arrived."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong almost lets it slide until he catches the man's hands playing with the hem of his shirt, a gesture he had memorized like the back of his hand. "Jaehyun, you're still a pretty bad liar." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He forms his hands into fists inside his pockets, aware of how his heart skipped a beat when the other man's name escaped his lips for the first time in a long time. The latter however, laughs at his own poor attempt at bluffing and simply scratches his head, the tip of his ears turning more pink by the second. It's either he's embarrassed, nervous, or just plainly cold from the weather just like he is, another trait that Taeyong knew by heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong went on a rollercoaster of emotions when he received a message from Jaehyun the other day. He didn't tell anyone, not even his closest friends, only masked a poorly-worded lie about having to arrange his stuff that he needed to bring back home, even if he pretty much got that down two weeks ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Hey, Taeyong. I hope this is still your number, or you haven't blocked me. I was hoping (if you're reading this) if I could see and talk to you on Wednesday? 4 pm at the café. You still remember, right? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I will be waiting for you, if you received this.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Or even if you don't.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jaehyun.' </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's sit first?" Jaehyun coaxes. Taeyong notes his hesitation to pull the chair for him—a gesture Taeyong had been used to over the years—but ultimately decides against it and just sits quietly. Taeyong does the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's the same hard maple wood they used to sit on whenever they had to cram a thousand-word essay that was due in two hours, or whenever a gruesome exam concludes and they rush to the café for some food for the brain. Taeyong hides the smile as the memories of him and Jaehyun come flooding in, heedless to the latter doing the same. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I ordered you hot chocolate, I hope you don't mind," Jaehyun starts. Taeyong notices the hesitance in his voice, aware of how Jaehyun had been testing the waters between the both of them since he arrived. "Should I also get you your favorite?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By favorite he meant the brownie walnut cake and salted caramel frappuccino that Taeyong never misses to order every time they stop by the café. While Jaehyun is the type to take advantage of his wide array of options for food and beverage, Taeyong, on the other hand, likes to keep things the same, unwilling to try something new, afraid of change. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't have to," He purses his lip. "Besides, I won't be staying for long."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It fucking stings—saying that. He feels the strange pull in his heart reminding him to do the thing he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wants</span>
  </em>
  <span> for once, but at the back of his mind, in order to face the least amount of collateral damage not just for him, but for the both of them, he has to do what he </span>
  <em>
    <span>needs </span>
  </em>
  <span>to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun's smile falters and Taeyong catches the flash of disappointment in his eyes before he's even able to hide it. "Oh. You'll go home to Busan?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. It's been so long. Mom has been threatening to drag me out of university herself if I don't get my ass home before the weekend." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun chuckles, cheeks hollowing at the presence of his dimples. Taeyong remembers how he used to poke them each time Jaehyun flashes a smile, or shows his "bread" face he had always loved. Pink cheeks, crescent eyes, and two pairs of whiskers on full display whenever they do the most stupid things ever. Taeyong almost gapes at the memory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How are your parents, by the way?" Jaehyun asks once he finishes a sip from his cappuccino. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He must be stressed</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Taeyong thinks, remembering how Jaehyun had desperately tried to convince him that cappuccino is his go-to beverage when he gets stressed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The foam on his upper lip looks funny too (and cute, but Taeyong shoves that thought away), and he resists all urges to wipe it away with his thumb and settles on warming his hands on the cup of his hot chocolate. This is the only drink he's willing to try aside from the salted caramel frappuccino because Jaehyun never let him drink an iced beverage on a negative degree-weather. "They're doing well—more than well, actually. Minjoon is keeping them entertained."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like clockwork, Jaehyun's face lights up and he gazes at Taeyong expectantly. Suddenly, the tension is gone and even if there's still some that remains, it goes unnoticed with the way Jaehyun leans closer, the corners of his mouth pulling gently into a soft smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Minjoonie? How is he? Oh god, it's been ages since I last saw him." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minjoon, Taeyong's nephew, had grown fond of Jaehyun over the years and vice versa. It has been quite a sensitive topic for both of them—on who Minjoon's favorite uncle really is—and Jaehyun just lets Taeyong win every single time.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"He's your favorite only because you buy him a lot of things." </span>
  </em>
  <span>Taeyong argued, one time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun, who knew jack about toddlers, tried to reason out but quickly got refuted with Taeyong's rather paternal nature and just settled with </span>
  <em>
    <span>"So you're saying I'm your favorite only because I spoil you?" </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"It's not that? You know that you're my favorite because I-"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Because you what?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong failed to hide the redness splayed across his face that moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Still the same adorable ball of chaos. His front teeth had grown out now, and he's starting kindergarten in March."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun leans forward more. If the people around them didn't know any better, they would've easily assessed them as a couple. A very cute couple. However, sensing his discomfort, Jaehyun backs out a little and utters a soft </span>
  <em>
    <span>'sorry, got a little excited' </span>
  </em>
  <span>because he too, knows that </span>
  <em>
    <span>exes</span>
  </em>
  <span> don't act the way they did just a few seconds ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong laughs as he eyes Jaehyun's ears, which are once again reddening at the tips. "It's alright. I understand. He misses you too, you know? His rich, would-spoil-you-because-he-can uncle Jung Jaehyun. Kid would always ask me where you are every time my sister asks for FaceTime."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong knew things would go awkward once again, because Jaehyun scratches the back of his head, "I'm sorry. Does he know? About us?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He eyes him, "He doesn't have to. Besides, I don't think he'd understand. Minjoon is just five, after all. He will eventually get tired of asking."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun doesn't say anything, and for that Taeyong is grateful, because he knows he can only ask so much in the time he allotted for the two of them today.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How are you, anyway? I heard from Doyoung that Yuta's been complaining about the shit your department has to go through this semester."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doyoung, his college roommate and Yuta's boyfriend who on the other hand, is Jaehyun's blockmate, had practically turned Taeyong into a human diary each time he complains about Yuta </span>
  <em>
    <span>complaining</span>
  </em>
  <span> because of how shitty their semester had been going for the past months. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hears a soft chuckle. Jaehyun stirs what's left in his cappuccino, "It's been shitty, yeah. Our dean refused to let us off the hook with just our thesis paper as final requirement, he also coerced us into constructing the most unnecessary plates ever otherwise we'll never graduate. He says all engineering seniors have to go through hell first before they graduate, as if our course doesn't depict the nine circles of hell enough. Isn't that so fucked up? I mean, sure, engineering firms could be more difficult, but that doesn't give him enough excuse to be such a pain in the ass."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A smile slowly works its way up his face as Jaehyun unconsciously rambles his unfortunate experience with his course. Warmth envelops his chest knowing that even after everything, although it's mundane and simple, Jaehyun is still willing to open up and lay himself bare for Taeyong like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, engineering, huh? When do I get to address you as Engineer Jung Jaehyun?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun smiles and there goes Taeyong's desire to poke his dimples and press his fingers onto that rice cake skin. "I'm planning to take the licensure examinations by the end of the year."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I see. I call dibs for when I'd get my future house built," Taeyong's eyes leave Jaehyun's. He absentmindedly stirs his now-cold hot chocolate as the memories of him and Jaehyun planning for their future house together finds their way at the top of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I want an actual house. The ones with gates and gardens. You know the kinds they show in Disney movies? We don't need to have a pool, but I want a gazebo. A rooftop would be nice too, because I know how much you love stargazing, and dancing under the rain with High School Musical's 'Can I Have This Dance' playing in the background because you're a romantic like that. "</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jaehyun only chuckles, "You know real estate has always been the real enemy here. I thought you'll never succumb to capitalism?" </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Taeyong shakes his head and buries his face in Jaehyun's neck, "It's going to be our house, Jaehyunnie. You and I at that home for the rest of our lives. I'm sure it will be worth it. Unless you don't want it?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His boyfriend huffs and pulls him closer. Of course he wants that too. In fact, whatever Taeyong wants, Jaehyun is damn sure he'll do his very best to give, even if it bleeds him dry.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I want that too, you know that," Jaehyun drags his hands up and down the small of Taeyong's back. "I'll make sure to design the best house ever."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Better than Disney?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Better than fairy tales." He feels Taeyong smile against the skin of his neck. If it were any other situation, they'd most likely be making out right now, but since his precious boyfriend is eager to let him know of his future plans for the both of them, he forces his innuendos go. "But can we get a pool?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm, you'll have to get in line, Mister," Jaehyun teases.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong raises his brow, confidence suddenly running through his veins, "I don't get to have the 'ex privilege'?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun's mouth hangs open at his sudden question. He doesn't know where the question came from either. He mentally slaps himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm kidding. But seriously, what do you plan on designing first once you get your license?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun eyes him for a second, as if trying to see if he should continue and breathes out, "Dreamtopia."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong pauses, his heart dipping in his stomach, "Dreamtopia? You mean," He hesitates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your dream theme park, yes." Jaehyun says without looking at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why?" It's a stupid question, but Taeyong figures he has to know. He waits for a few seconds, only looking up when he notices the silence from the latter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun returns his gaze with a sad smile, "Because your dream was the reason why I wanted to continue pursuing engineering in the first place." </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Do you think theme parks are only meant for kids?" Taeyong asks, one time. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Why are you suddenly asking that? No, I don't think theme parks are only meant for kids, because kids cannot ride death-defying roller coasters." Jaehyun looks away from his laptop and fixes his gaze on Taeyong, "Why?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Nothing. I just had a random thought."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"And that is?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Taeyong, who was on his phone googling various theme parks around the world, turned to Jaehyun, "I want to have my own theme park."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jaehyun's eyebrows shot up, and Taeyong doesn't miss his dimples trying to peek out, "A theme park? Why? We have a lot of theme parks here already."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He leans back on his chair and locks his phone, "Well, you know that I wasn't really able to experience going to theme parks during childhood right? I think it's just special, to have your own theme park and all your favorite things in one place." </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Really? What kind of stuff would you like in your own theme park?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Taeyong's lips automatically form into a smile as he envisions his dream theme park, "First off, I'd name it 'Dreamtopia'. I want a ferris wheel. A really high one, so I could get a view of the entire city at night! Then a roller coaster, maybe two of them? One would have more twists and turns than the other, and the other one would be much higher and faster. I want to have the pirate ship ride too! It would be next to the boat ride where you'd get wet once you hit the ground. Oh, and a horror house would be fun! The entire park would just be filled with fairy lights and music! There would be fireworks every Friday evening, and there would be food stalls and candy stalls scattered all over the place!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jaehyun smiles as he listens to Taeyong's wishes. The way his eyes shine and the way the corners of his mouth twitch from both ends makes his heart warm. Taeyong makes him so happy, and there's nothing more that could make his heart leap for joy than giving him whatever he wishes for. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You really planned this out, huh? You like it that much?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Yes!" A smile, "Besides, theme parks thrive on desserts, and you know how much I like—LOVE desserts." </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jaehyun smiles back and reaches for Taeyong's cheeks, "You sure do love desserts, huh?" He nods. "More than me?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Taeyong giggles and pokes the hollows of Jaehyun's dimples, "Baby, I love you and desserts. An equal amount."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jaehyun sits back and crosses his arms, "Ah, I should work harder. I have to outscore these chocolate truffles and cotton candies that you love."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You better work your hardest, Jaehyunnie, because nothing beats theme park cotton candies."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun regards the way Taeyong shifted in his seat. He knew it would be a sensitive topic, considering that it had been one of the most concrete plans that both of them laid out for their future, but he couldn't bear lying about it. Especially not to Taeyong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do I get a free pass?" Taeyong eases, "Well, considering that it </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> my plan, do I get to enjoy special benefits?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Like the 'ex privilege'?" Jaehyun coaxes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had expected Taeyong to roll his eyes and turn away, but instead he received a boisterous laugh which he hasn't heard in months. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, something like that I guess."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun scratches his head, "It depends. Will you come, though? If I invite you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That's when Taeyong rolls his eyes at him, "Obviously! It's </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>theme park!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Noted. An invitation has been reserved for you, then."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong only smiles at this, a real, genuine one. And when he doesn't reply, Jaehyun asks, "How about you? Will you be staying here for med school?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, actually. I also got accepted in the other university I applied to and I'll be attending there. The tuition fee is much cheaper—not that I'm struggling financially right now, but it's a lot more practical that way."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun nods, "Capitalism still hasn't swept you off your feet, huh?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong chuckles lightly. Jaehyun knows that as long as there's a way to save more money, Taeyong will do it. He's not really the type of person to spend lavishly on things, that's why in the course of their relationship, Jaehyun always insisted to spoil the living crap out of him, even if it would be the cause of their occasional bickers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jaehyun? Taeyong?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of them turn their heads towards the voice which came from the café's register. It was Taeil hyung, he's a third year law school student in their university, and he works part time at the café. He knows them both the same way they know him, which wouldn't necessarily be considered as close, but he did play a huge role in the course of their relationship. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Just fucking do it, Jaehyun." </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Johnny rolls his eyes for the nth time at his best friend. They have been staying at the café for almost fifteen minutes and not a single progress has been made with regards to Jaehyun's little crush on the petite blonde sitting at the corner of the café with his thick Anaphy textbook on hand.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Why can't I just add him on social media? Why do I have to ask for his number personally? I'm telling you, Johnny, he's going to find me a creep!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Johnny resists all the urge to smack his stupid friend in the head, "Because that wouldn't really do much, you idiot! Lee Taeyong is popular, especially in our department. You think a mere engineering student would get his attention through social media? No."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jaehyun finds himself squinting at his best friend, almost offended at the remark, "Hey! What do you mean by that?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"All I'm saying is get your ass up and ask for his number like a man. You don't want to end the semester alone with your stupid plates, do you?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jaehyun sighs. He was about to retaliate when he hears the barista call his name, "Iced americano for Jaehyun!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Because of Johnny's persuasiveness, he had to drag his feet towards the counter to claim his order and endure the gruesome seconds of people just staring at him, his crush included.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Don't mean to pry, but it sounds like you're having a love life dilemma out there," Says the shorter man behind the counter.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Taeil' he reads the name tag pinned at the left part of the barista's apron. He sees him here often so he wasn't surprised that the man has practically memorized all of his orders in specific circumstances. What shocked him though, was the fact that he knew about his stupid love life dilemma that he was arguing about with Johnny.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I heard him asking you to ask for your crush's number while cleaning the table next to you earlier. Why don't you just do it?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jaehyun clears his throat, "Uh, I don't-"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I mean I know it's not my business at all but I always see you here. And I know who you like as well," Taeil pauses and subtly points at the same man who had been the center of this entire fiasco for quite some time now. "That blonde man over there? Not to be weird but each time I call out his name for his order I would always catch you staring at him for some time and then look away as if nothing happened. He's quite popular too, you know?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jaehyun grips his iced americano and gives a lopsided smile, "Is it that obvious?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"For me, probably yes. But for someone as oblivious as him, I don't think so," Taeil reaches for another drink and places it on the claiming counter, "Which means you have to make a move already if you're really into him."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He scratches his head and glances at Johnny who's busy typing God knows what in his laptop. Before he can say anything, he hears a name, the one he's been dreading to hear for the past half an hour or so. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"One salted caramel frappuccino for Lee Taeyong!" </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It took seconds for Jaehyun to register what was happening. The next thing he knows, his one ultimate crush was already next to him at the counter, smiling gingerly at the barista. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Thanks, Taeil hyung."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"No problem," Before Taeyong even takes another step to leave, Taeil grabs his attention once again and Jaehyun could feel Johnny's gaze piercing through the back of his skull. "Actually, this person has something to say to you." </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>With wondering eyes, Taeyong turns to him, curiosity written all over his face, "Hello, what is it?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jaehyun runs a palm at the back of his neck (and God, why is his hand fucking freezing?) before he sighs, "Can I have your number?" </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, hyung." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Taeil nears their table, Taeyong hears Jaehyun clearing his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How have you guys been? I haven't seen you in a while." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong lets out a chuckle, and if Taeil were paying attention he would've noticed the awkwardness laced in his voice, "We've been busy, hyung."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun looks at him as if he's waiting for him to drop the bomb. No one actually knew of their break up, not even their friends (until they noticed) and certainly not the barista at their favorite café. Taeyong offers him a knowing look, telling him he won't say anything either. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's understandable that one of the reasons they don't want to elaborate things is because they'd have to explain why they never really visited the café after they broke up: they were too scared of running into each other that they practically avoided the place where they wrote so much of their history in. They were each other's home and the café was their sanctuary. Their safe space. Healing is difficult in itself, but going to a place where you were the happiest you've ever been, and ultimately, the saddest you've ever been made it so much harder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, the older one doesn't prompt further, "I understand. Senior year can really test your entire being, especially with the courses you both have? I'm sure it has been more frustrating than ever."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong looks down with both hands on his lap. It really has. Maybe it was because of Taeil's significance in their relationship or the last words he had said, but once he is out the door, the tension that wasn't there moments ago fundamentally made its way back into their situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's right, isn't he?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong looks at the man in front of him. He regards the way Jaehyun's cheeky and playful dimpled smile was replaced by a small, sad one. He returns the gaze and nods slowly, hesitantly, afraid to admit that their circumstance had forced them apart. Whatever it was that has been running through his mind, Taeyong couldn't bring himself to say it. He knows that he's the weak one in their relationship, the one who's emotionally unstable and constantly asked his partner for support. But what if the one who holds the two of them together crumbles apart and he wouldn't be there to hold him the way he always did anymore? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What went wrong, Taeyong?" Jaehyun says carefully, and Taeyong senses the hesitation laced in his voice, too scared to finally open the page they had been avoiding the entire time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Jaehyun and Taeyong both know that no story is ever complete with an unturned page. No story ever concludes with reasons unexplained, with words unspoken, with love forgotten.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Hey, did you receive my text?" Taeyong begins while hurriedly trudging the halls of their university hospital, his laptop and binders on one arm and his phone on the other.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Again, Yong? I thought we'll be together this weekend?" </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Taeyong almost misses the frustration in Jaehyun's voice. Throughout their relationship, Jaehyun has never really raised his voice on Taeyong, even when he's exhausted to his bones, and for that, Taeyong is grateful. In fact, Jaehyun has been the most patient and understanding of all, his ever supportive baby, his pillar and his rock. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Which is why he doesn't understand why he's so frustrated right now.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I told you, Professor Yoon shortened the deadline of our paper. I need to stay at Doyoung's this weekend to work on it. It's really important because it determines our grades. Let's just do it next week," He says while entering the conference room where his classmates and professors are. He isn't late, there are still some important people missing, so he settles at the back row while trying to arrange his stuff with one hand.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jaehyun doesn't speak for a while, "I don't understand why I always have to be the one to adjust." </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Taeyong's forehead scrunches, "Why are you putting this on me? You're the one who ditches me when I try to invite you? Aren't we both busy here, Jaehyun? What's so hard to understand?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I told you I have this special project I've been working on! We're both busy, but why am I the only one trying to make both ends meet? Am I the only one who cares about this relationship?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Taeyong pauses and languidly places his binder on the armchair of his seat, "Where did this come from, Jaehyun? Why are you suddenly so worked up?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He hears a sigh, "It's our third anniversary this weekend, Taeyong, And the second one you'll miss, because apparently I'm the only one who cares."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Taeyong laughs in disbelief. More than hurt, he feels angry, and he doesn't want to. But right now, he wants to scream and throw his phone away because of what he just heard.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Are you serious right now?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"More than you, yes."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What the fuck?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Taeyong takes a deep breath before he could even scream at his stupid boyfriend because they both know it was a low blow, "You know what, you're just tired, Jaehyun. Just rest, okay? Let's talk later." </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Taeyong closes his eyes for a moment once the call ends. This isn't the most appropriate time to start crying, but his heart feels heavy, and all he wants to do right now is to go back to his dorm and cry and cry and cry. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Where the fuck did that even come from? Taeyong, on his part, admits that he hasn't really spent the last few weeks with his boyfriend because of how demanding college is, but in his defense, he thinks Jaehyun would understand. He wished Jaehyun would understand.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Taeyong breezes through the day with his schoolworks distracting him from what transpired in the morning but when he meets Jaehyun at their favorite café in the afternoon, no one speaks a word and he cries himself to sleep once again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Days pass by and Taeyong stays true to his word. He doesn't miss his meetings with Doyoung despite the latter's persuasiveness in convincing him to go and celebrate their 3rd anniversary with his boyfriend (to which Taeyong would only respond with a final "What's there to celebrate?"). He wakes up the next day with a dozen missed calls and texts from Jaehyun, Johnny, Doyoung, and even his sister who wished him and Jaehyun a happy anniversary. He disregards them all and proceeds to have an extra read at his modules before he prepares for class.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Taeyong felt like a heartless monster with the way he's acting. He nearly grabs his phone (multiple times) to call Jaehyun and apologize, but he remembers Jaehyun's tone and words a few days ago and it sets him back to his feet. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"It was my fault," He says while fiddling with the initials they had once engraved onto their table a year and a half into their relationship. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>An adorable red-nosed Jaehyun laughs at his ministrations while trying to pry his hands off the table, "Babe, Taeil hyung will ban us here once he finds out!" </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"It's just JH and TY! I don't think he'll ever notice," He manages to say while focusing the hardest on his craft. They had been studying (well, attempted to) for the past two hours, and as a result of boredom, Taeyong thinks it'll be a cute idea to engrave their initials on their favorite table at the café on a cold winter day. It's not anything huge, it's even barely noticeable (Jaehyun was just overreacting), and that added heart in the middle was nothing short of adorable. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Once he's done, he looks up and meets his boyfriend's gaze. It's finals week soon, and they decided to spend time together today as they wouldn't be able to do so once the exams hit. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You're so cute, why are you so cute?" Jaehyun coos and Taeyong's heart just melts. How can his giant baby say that when he's the one all bundled up, hot chocolate in hand, nose and cheeks tinted pink because of the cold?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Say, let's do this every year?" Taeyong suggests.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jaehyun grins, two dimples hollowing his cheeks and two pairs of whiskers basking on the sides of his nose, "Forever sounds better." </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"It does sound better."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's not entirely your fault. Maybe I should've explained things better, not let you wander around by yourself."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong takes a deep breath, chest getting heavy with unspoken emotions and the restraint to show them, to show Jaehyun his vulnerable side once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I hurt you, you know?" Taeyong says quietly, and if it weren't for Jaehyun's attentiveness, he wouldn't have heard what he just said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And I hurt you too." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong blinks, trying to contain his tears, "We hurt each other, things didn't work out. Things happen." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun chuckles, albeit sadly, "Things happen." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong forces a laugh, trying to erase the tension that built itself in the atmosphere, "Funny how we were just talking about capitalism moments ago."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun, on the other hand, wasn't fazed by Taeyong's attempt at humor, "I never really thought we'd have this conversation," A pause.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because I thought it was going to be you and I in the end."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong's tears fall like they had been suppressed for years. He looks at Jaehyun and finds him crying too, his cheeks and nose getting more red by the minute. Taeyong bites back a sob, he wants to wipe those tears away the way Jaehyun would always do each time he cries in his arms, but he can't.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun wants nothing more but to run into Taeyong's warm embrace, hear his 'it's okay, we'll be okay' each time they almost falter, but he can't.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because they're not together anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It's been three days since their 3rd year anniversary, and all Taeyong could think about is the box and rolled up paper Johnny had dropped off at his dorm an hour ago. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Jaehyun has a reporting today, so I'm giving these to you," Johnny says as soon as he opens the door of his room. He hands him a long cylinder which Taeyong assumes as a drawing tube, along with a box intricately wrapped in a red bow.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Once the items are in his hands, Johnny speaks, "Once you open those, I hope you'd know how much he tried, Taeyong." </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Johnny left a dumbstruck Taeyong by the door. Once he's settled, he enters his dorm and places the items atop his study table. He hadn't been busy today, that's because he had already finished his requirements as an excuse to avoid talking to Jaehyun. But no matter how many times he may try to avoid it, he knew something like this would come.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He opens the drawing tube first, curious as to why Johnny handed him something like that. As a medical student, he never really understood how plates work, but once the blueprint is out of its container, his mouth gapes in surprise. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The paper is filled with drawings of different theme park attractions, of everything Taeyong has dreamed and wished for, of everything he had ever wanted.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There's a ferris wheel drawn on the far left. A really high one, one that overviews the entire city. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Two roller coasters in the background, one with more twists than the other, and the other much higher.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A pirate ship ride with the boat ride beside it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A horror house. Fairy lights. Food stalls and candy stalls scattered all over the place. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A big banner that reads: Fireworks every Friday, 10:30 PM</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His heart races as he scans the bottom part of the page. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Title: Dreamtopia</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>By: Jung Jaehyun</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Remarks: For Lee Taeyong. Happy, happy 3rd anniversary, baby!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Taeyong's throat goes dry and his eyes start to water. He clutches his chest at the realization, Jaehyun had been doing this for him all this time, and Taeyong had just...left? His heart hurts and his brain couldn't form coherent words, mind filling with nothing but regret, hurt, and hurt. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Taeyong reaches for the box that sits on top of his table, knees buckling at the sight of the object inside. It takes a while for him to process what it meant, but upon seeing the note that it came with, it dawned on him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A key. "Happy 3rd anniversary, Taeyong. Move in with me?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh God. Jaehyun is asking him to move in with him. Is that the reason why he was so eager in convincing him to celebrate their anniversary together? Is that why he was so busy these days? Is this the project he's pertaining to? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Taeyong takes the small object from the box and holds it delicately in his hands. It's a small key, with a 'TY' and 'JH' embossed on both sides. It could be considered mundane for most people but it meant the world for him. Jaehyun is asking him to live with him. And it was too late.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just as he was about to close the box and grab his phone to call Jaehyun, his eyes catch sight of what seems to be a small piece of paper, different from that of the note that came along the key. Taeyong's shaky hands take it out from the box and he immediately recognizes the familiar strokes of Jaehyun's slightly messy handwriting on one side. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Hey Taeyong. If you're reading this right now, that means Johnny did a great job in handing out my gifts for our 3rd anniversary. It's kind of ironic isn't it? Do we even celebrate it? Do we even have something to celebrate?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm sorry I've been such a dick these past few weeks, I know how hard school has been for you recently, and I regret I wasn't understanding enough of your situation. Which is why I'm asking you to move in with me. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, I was supposed to.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ever since our fight on the phone that day, I knew this would be our last straw. Our last chance at this, if you will. Maybe we could fix things, maybe we could try and work it out if we decided to live together. But it seeme like you already gave up. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I asked myself why, and a million different reasons came up to my mind. I don't want to blame this on you, because I have also caused you pain. I also made you hurt. We both hurt each other, but if I was willing to change my ways, make this work and give it another shot, why can't you also do the same? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Was it because you were too busy to worry about these things, or was it because we weren't on the same page?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>While you were out building other worlds, where was I?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When you didn't answer my calls that night, I knew I didn't have to ask you anymore. I knew there is nothing to fix in us anymore. And I'm sorry you had to think of it that way. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And I'm sorry too, for being the ultimate cause of your exhaustion, your pain. I never intended to fill that role in your life because all I ever wanted was to make you happy. But seeing as I have already failed in doing so, I figured it would be best to just let you go. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Take care of yourself even if I'm not around, yeah? You entered my life like a gift, and I will forever thank the heavens for blessing me with someone like you. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Before this ends, I want to give you the sketch of your dream theme park. My friends from architecture helped me out with that, and I hope it's just as you had envisioned. Don't worry, I'll try to make it happen. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'll try to make it happen, because I love you, still. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And forever will.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jaehyun.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Taeyong doesn't say anything, all he knows is that it's over, for his dreams for both of them, and that it hurts. He cries himself to sleep.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you still love me?" Was all Jaehyun could ask. It was almost like a whisper, and if Taeyong wasn't paying attention he would have missed it, and so he turns to him, serenity written all over his face, and looks at the man he would bleed himself dry for if he had to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>These words aren't spoken very often between them. More often than not, they're likely to express them through actions, a kiss on the forehead, the warmth of a hand on a cold winter day, a longer hug before they part away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>These things are ones that Taeyong treasures, relishes, and he recalls them over and over, engraving them forever in his mind and tucking them in his heart before they're all gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Little does he know, Jaehyun does the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He offers him a timid smile, "Yes. God, yes. And I will do so for as long as I live, Jaehyun." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun doesn't say anything, and it's almost quiet, if not for the soft clanging of spoons and forks on plates by the customers on the other side of the café. Taeyong feels a warm hand cover his, soft caresses at his knuckles, and a soft kiss on his fingertips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If love is the greatest thing to ever exist, why does it hurt? Why must it inflict pain to those who only wish nothing but to love and be loved by someone? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If love is a binding force, why do people have to drift apart? If it is a symbol of a new start, why do people have to say goodbye?  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong cuts him off before he could think of a reply, "I'm too late am I?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We both are, Taeyong." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It fucking hurt, because both of them know now. Both of them are aware of the consequences, of the pain they had inflicted in each other. All this time, it was right in front of their face, and that huge slap on their faces fucking hurt. Because they couldn't fix it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong realizes that it's not always the fault of their circumstance, of time, of the universe. Sometimes it's </span>
  <em>
    <span>them, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and even if it stings to admit, sometimes it is better to just endure the hurt rather than escape it, because one cannot heal without a little bit of pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun tightens his hold on Taeyong's hand, tears streaming down his face, "Even if we both are, you know I still love you, right? You know that, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a heavy heart he nods and looks at Jaehyun's face. His eyes that form into crescents when he smiles, his nose that scrunches each time he lets out a boisterous laugh, his cheeks that turn red under the sun, his dimples that show themselves even in the most adorable way, and his lips, those lips that uttered the most beautiful words Taeyong has ever heard, the sweet 'I love you's that make his heart dip at the slip of his mouth, and those kisses in the dark of night—a gesture of comfort, the swear of a promise, a whisper of love.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>These things are ones that Taeyong treasures, relishes, and he recalls them over and over, engraving them forever in his mind and tucking them in his heart before they're all gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong almost regrets ever going out of his dorm as soon as the cold Seoul weather welcomes him again outside the warmth of the café. There are less people now, with streets almost looking like ghost towns. He slowly makes his way towards his building which he had left almost two hours ago, but abruptly stops when the all too familiar baritone calls his name once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Taeyong?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turns around, hoping that Jaehyun says he wants the two of them together again, to wrap him in his arms that he had always found a home in, to feel the familiar warmth of Jaehyun's body against his—securely, comfortably—making him feel as if the idea of </span>
  <em>
    <span>them </span>
  </em>
  <span>is their saving grace against the cruels of the world. Just the two of them. Taeyong and Jaehyun. Jaehyun and Taeyong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe we deserved better, don't you think?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the hopes of finding his way back into Jaehyun's life were just things he could only ever dream of this time. A wish written on memory, tucked and kept away until it's time to open it again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had been too late, he realizes, but he doesn't wish for time to turn back. He doesn't wish to rewind everything and try to fix what they could have done right. He tries to not bask in 'if only's and 'what could have been's, because at the back of his mind, they could have another shot in this lifetime.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe not now, not tomorrow, or any other day in the near future.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong nods, a smile so forlorn finding its way onto his face, "Yeah. Maybe we do," A hitch of breath. A pang in his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But someday, they will find each other again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe we do deserve better."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>______________________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure we're at the right entrance?" Taeyong asks for what Doyoung thinks is the hundredth time. He nearly wants to leave his best friend alone in the crowd because God forbid, he does not want to listen at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doyoung rolls his eyes, "I told you already, we are."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But why are we walking away from the lines of people?" Taeyong questions as he gazes at the crowd patiently waiting at the entrance of the place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's Saturday, and Taeyong had woken up from his afternoon siesta to a loud Doyoung scurrying his way inside his apartment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I need you to shower now, I'm taking you somewhere." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong blinks after being pulled out of his reverie, "It's Saturday, Doyoung. I'm tired and I haven't had a proper sleep in three weeks."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Exactly, so you need to rewind for a bit. Come on, don't be lame. I will drive us so you can just catch some sleep on the way there."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn't even get the chance to protest when his best friend nearly throws an outfit he had picked out from his closet (to which he changed after three minutes of useless arguing) and forces his way into the shower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And now here they are, walking towards a special gate to which Taeyong is still adamant if he should trust his best friend with, but he indignantly follows anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Today's the opening day so there are a bunch of people, but I got an invitation so we don't have to worry about having to line up. We'll enter a different gate, though." Doyoung mutters while ransacking his backpack for something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong eyes the place, it's already filled with so much people. He didn't really anticipate the volume of crowds on the opening day when it was just being built, but Doyoung, being a penchant for gossip, told him it's going to be the biggest new attraction for the year.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few moments, Doyoung hands out a blue envelope to one of the security personnel and Taeyong doesn't notice they're already being assisted inside the vicinity since he was still confused as to what Doyoung just gave to the guard and how he obtained something like that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're not secretly trying to exchange me for drugs, are you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doyoung looks at him and points at the scene in front of them in disbelief, "Tell me, Taeyong, does this look like a drug den to you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong almost rolls his eyes at the sarcasm but his mouth gapes once he glances over what's in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The area is filled with different theme park attractions, of everything Taeyong has dreamed and wished for, of everything he had ever wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There's a ferris wheel at the far left. A really high one, one that overviews the entire city. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two roller coasters at the back, one with more twists than the other, and the other much higher.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pirate ship ride with the boat ride beside it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A horror house. Fairy lights. Food stalls and candy stalls scattered all over the place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A big banner that reads: Fireworks every Friday, 10:30 PM.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart races when he sees the huge sign that has been standing in front of him all this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dreamtopia.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>That's when it sinks in, "How?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doyoung turns to him, annoyance long gone from his face, "You tell me, Yong. I'm pretty sure you know about this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong grips his hand with the other. At that moment he couldn't speak, couldn't find the right words to say. He brings his palm over his mouth, still couldn't believe what's in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he could bombard Doyoung with further questions, he hears a voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Taeyong?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He freezes. It's like blood drained out of his system. It's been so long, he thinks, and it takes a while for him to register the owner of that voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he turns, he nearly falls to his feet, if not for the man getting a grip on his arms, settling him nicely. He takes a once over at his face, finally seeing the features he has loved for years. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now that they're both here, is it okay to try again?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jaehyun," Taeyong breathes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun smiles, just like when Taeyong looked at him for the first time at the café, all timid and shy, ears turning into a deeper shade of pink by the minute, dimples shyly displaying themselves on his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, you came."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Taeyong doesn't say anything, Jaehyun lets go of his arms and stands beside him, looking at the space that is slowly filling up with people Taeyong saw outside. Jaehyun speaks, "How are you, Taeyong?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes him a few seconds to formulate an answer, "I'm fine. You?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh you know, been busy designing this theme park." Jaehyun pridefully says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong laughs, and once he's calmer, he turns to Jaehyun, "Jaehyun, this is, this…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun smiles, "Your dream."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It is, but how...why…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I told you your dream was the reason for all of this," </span>
  <em>
    <span>You were the reason for everything.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"How come I didn't know?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun's forehead creases and he takes a glance behind Taeyong, "I gave you the free passes, right?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doyoung as-a-matter-of-factly answers, "You did, and I've been trying to convince Taeyong to come with me today but everything I'm saying is just one ear out the other for him. Mind you, I was forced to drag him out of his apartment just to be here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong wanted to protest, but before he could smack Doyoung for exposing him like that, a hand is holding his already, softly tugging it, "Do you want to take the honors of trying the ferris wheel out first?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong nods excitedly, now distracted by the amount of stuff there is to try, but before he could run towards the rides like a little kid, the hand holding his stops him from his tracks, "Taeyong?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun looks at him with anticipating eyes, a soft smile forming on his lips, dimples slowly hollowing his cheeks. Taeyong feels nothing but love, even for the man he tried to forget years back.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But someday, they will find each other again</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun's shaky hand lets go of his and Taeyong itches to hold it again, "I'm sorry it took me five years." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Love, is most certainly one of the most mysterious elements to ever exist. It carries burdens, it causes pain, and it enkindles one's own ruin. But it's the same element that gives comfort, generates euphoria, and brings forth redemption. And that's what makes it so special.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's been five long years of suffering from the last memory Taeyong ever had with Jaehyun: that afternoon at the café. He had been crying for days, and the only thing that kept him going was Jaehyun's promise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun had been working hard to make this happen. The day after they talked at the café, he went home to his family and cried to his mom, regret laced in his voice as he was trying to retell the story of how he and Taeyong broke it apart, and how he promised his mom that no matter how things may have turned out, he will make Taeyong's dream happen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Here they are, five long years later, with their own titles attached to their names, ready to make things work again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's all good, because look at us now, I'm a doctor, you're an engineer and…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And I have already designed your own theme park."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyons laughs, "Yes, yes you did."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun walks over until he's once again standing right in front of Taeyong, "Do you want to try the ferris wheel first?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I get to try the ferris wheel first?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Jaehyun nods, Taeyong asks again, "Is this the 'ex privilege'?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun tilts his head, "Well, we could make it the 'boyfriend privilege' again if you want." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong chuckles and stands on his toes to kiss Jaehyun sweetly, fervently, on his lips. Oh how did he miss this feeling so much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A surge of butterflies flutter in his stomach when he pulls away and places his forehead against Jaehyun's, "I want to. I really, really want to."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because we deserve better?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong nods and kisses Jaehyun on his nose, "Because we deserve better." </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello!! if you hadn't noticed, i actually referenced a line from taylor swift's tolerate it from her recent album, evermore!! i had originally intended to write an angsty ending for this fic, but i knew that if i had to incorporate theme park designer jaehyun, it HAD to be fluff lol </p><p>kudos and comments are deeply appreciated &lt;3 have a nice day!</p><p>interact w me on <a href="https://twitter.com/jycashewnuts/">twt!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>